


Deins

by Sheron (DraysLove)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, mean kids
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraysLove/pseuds/Sheron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry und Draco treffen als Kinder aufeinander. Ohne die Vorurteile, Erwachsene oder Freunde läuft dies ganz anders ab, als bei ihrem Treffen in Hogwarts. Draco ist langweilig und Harry wird von seinem großen Cousin und seinen Freunden gehänselt. Die perfekte Mischung also, um dem Kleinen zu zeigen, was man alles mit Magie anstellen kann. Warning: Drarry, heavy Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deins

Es war eine absolute Ausnahme, dass Harry von seinen Verwandten mit in die Stadt genommen wurde, vor allem noch dazu in einen schönen Park mit einem viel größeren Spielplatz, als der in Little Whinging. Die Schaukeln waren nicht verrostet, das Klettergerüst war noch ganz intakt. Außerdem schienen die anderen Kinder hier nicht so gemein zu sein. Die Freunde von Dudley waren nicht da, oder zumindest hatte der kleine Junge das zuerst angenommen. Aber da hatte er offensichtlich falsch gelegen, irgendwie gab es hier genauso wie in Little Whinging eine ganze Bande an Kindern, die ihn nur ärgern wollten.  
  
Seine Tante und sein Onkel waren irgendwohin verschwunden, wahrscheinlich wollte sein Onkel etwas essen. Alles nur sich nicht um die Kinder kümmern. Er hatte Dudley aufgetragen auf den  ‚ _Freak_ ‘ aufzupassen. Nur war Dudleys Version von aufpassen gewesen, ihn von der Schaukel zu schubsen und ihn dann so lange mit dem Spielzeug aus dem Sandkasten zu werfen, bis er heulend davon gelaufen war. Niemand hatte ihm geholfen, die anderen Kinder hatten nur gelacht. So wie sie es immer machten.  
  
Nun saß der kleine Schwarzhaarige ganz alleine hinter einem Busch und weinte fürchterlich. Aber er versuchte es leise zu tun, damit sein Cousin ihn nicht finden würde. Er wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Genau wie jeden Tag hatte er versucht so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein, mit keinem anderen Kind gesprochen und so gespielt, dass er niemandem im Weg war.  
  
Seit fünf Jahren versuchte er nun schon für seine Familie unsichtbar zu werden. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, was er machen sollte. Er versuchte alles, aber nichts klappte. Dabei wollte er gar keinen Ärger machen.  
  
„Was machst du da?“  
  
Erschrocken sah Harry auf, er musste seine Brille etwas nach oben schieben, um das Kind sehen zu können, das nun vor ihm stand. Es war ein Junge in seinem Alter, einen Kopf größer, mit blonden Haaren, die so hell waren, dass Harry ein paar Mal verwundert blinzelte. Im Gegensatz zu Dudley war sein Gesicht nicht vor Abneigung verzerrt, sondern die grauen Augen starrten ihn neugierig an.  
  
„Ich…. nichts“, murmelte Harry, während er eilig auf seine Hände schaute. Jetzt würde er Ärger bekommen, er hatte ihn viel zu lange angesehen.  
  
Der größere Junge stupste ihn leicht gegen die Schulter: „Mein Vater sagt, es ist unhöflich jemand beim Sprechen nicht anzusehen.“  
  
„Oh..“, langsam blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf, seine Familie schimpfte immer mit ihm, wenn er ihnen zu lange in die Augen sah: „Entschuldigung.“  
  
Ergeben seufzte der Blonde: „Mir ist langweilig. Gehen wir spielen.“  
  
„Wir?“, fragte Harry in beinahe piepsiger Stimme. Noch nie hatte ihn ein anderes Kind gefragt, ob sie zusammen spielen konnten. Vielleicht konnte er das ja gar nicht. Sein Onkel sagte immer, er sei zu nichts Nutze.  
  
„Bist du ein Muggel?“, verwirrt runzelte der andere Junge die Stirn.  
  
„Ein was?“, Harry blinzelte, irgendwie ermutigte ihn die Anwesenheit des fremden Blonden. Also traute er sich aufzustehen und ihm ganz frech einfach in die Augen zu blicken.  
  
„Also bist du einer“, der Größere seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern, dann hielt er Harry seine kleine Hand entgegen: „Ich bin Draco. Draco Scorpius Abraxas Lucius Malfoy.“  
  
„Ich..“, eilig wischte Harry seine Tränen von den Wangen, ehe er ganz sanft seine Hand in die des anderen Kindes legte. Es kam ihm beinahe nicht real vor: „Bin Harry. Harry Potter.“  
  
„Ok Harry“, Draco nickte sich selbst bestätigend zu: „Dann gehen wir jetzt spielen.“  
  
Sofort sah der kleine Schwarzhaarige wieder auf den erdigen Boden. Dudley hatte ihn doch vom Spielplatz vertrieben, da durfte er nicht mehr hin. Doch Draco wollte spielen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er war wirklich zu nichts Nutze.  
  
Wieder kam ein Seufzen, der Blonde packte ihn bei der Hand und zerrte ihn schlichtweg hinter sich her, genau in Richtung Spielplatz. Ihn schien es nicht zu interessieren, wie schüchtern Harry war, oder, dass er viel zu große Klamotten trug, für die er von den anderen Kindern immer gehänselt wurde. Es waren die alten abgetragenen Klamotten seines Cousins. Schließlich war er nicht wichtig genug, um ihm eigene Kleidung zu kaufen. Das sagte Petunia immer, wenn er wegen den großen Hosen stolperte.  
  
„Draco?“, fragte der Fünfjährige ganz kleinlaut.  
  
„Hmm?“, der Blonde drehte sich nicht einmal um, oder sah ihn auch nur an. Er ging einfach weiter auf den Spielplatz zu.  
  
„Auf dem Spielplatz, da…“, mit roten Wangen starrte der Junge in den Himmel hinauf: „Da darf ich nicht hin..“  
  
Kurz blieb der ein Kopf größere Junge stehen, ließ seine Hand aber nicht los, während er ihn fragend ansah: „Du darfst nicht, haben dir das deine Eltern verboten?“  
  
„Nein, ich hab keine Eltern“, angestrengt presste Harry seine Lippen aufeinander, trotzdem liefen ihm wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Seine Tante sagte auch immer, er wäre an dem Unfall seiner Eltern schuld gewesen. Weil er nicht still sein konnte.  
  
Erschrocken keuchte der Kleinere auf, als ihm Draco seine andere Hand auf die Wange legte: „Ist ok, Harry. Wir gehen spielen. Das macht Spaß.“  
  
„Dud…“, Harry schluchzte verwirrt. Er verstand nicht wieso Draco bei ihm blieb, er weinte doch, da gingen alle immer weg: „Dudley will mich da nicht.“  
  
„Wer ist Dudley?“, fragend legte Draco den Kopf schief.  
  
„Cousin“, wisperte Harry mit rauer Stimme. Wieder wollte er den Kopf senken, aber eine Hand, die sich unter sein Kinn schob, hielt ihn davon ab.  
  
„Der klingt doof“, murmelte Draco zurück und ging einen Schritt auf den kleineren Jungen zu.  
  
„Ich…“, Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ratlos starrten die grünen Augen den Malfoy an, während unaufhörlich Tränen über die fahlen Kinderwangen rollten. Er schämte sich, weil er weinte. Weil dieser Junge mit ihm spielen wollte und er keinen Spaß machte. Er würde bestimmt wieder gehen, er würde sehen, dass er zu nichts Nutze war und sich jemand anderen zum Spielen suchen.  
  
Mit nachdenklich verengten Augen beugte sich der Blonde zu dem anderen hinunter, dann ganz kurz drückte er seine kleinen weichen Lippen gegen die von Harry. Überrascht blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige, wodurch noch ein paar mehr Tränen über seine Wangen kullerten, blieb aber ganz ruhig stehen. Onkel Vernon sagte Jungen durften sich nicht küssen. Doch Draco tat es, also musste es doch in Ordnung sein. Es fühlte sich auch gar nicht böse an. Es fühlte sich gut an. So gut, dass Harry es sofort vermisste, als sich der Größere von ihm löste.  
  
„Besser?“, forschend sahen ihn die grauen Augen an, doch Harry konnte nicht antworten. Er zitterte, weil die Angst immer größer wurde, dass Draco gehen würde. Aber er war der erste Junge, der ihn wirklich sah und er sollte nicht gehen. Er sollte bei Harry bleiben. Für immer.  
  
„Meine Mum macht das, wenn ich traurig bin“, die kleine Hand wanderte von Harrys Kinn, bis zu seiner Stirn, direkt bis zu seiner Narbe, auf die Draco mit seinem Zeigefinger tippte: „Sie macht das hier.“  
  
Wieder tief in Gedanken versunken wiegte der blonde Junge seinen Kopf hin und her, ehe er dem Kleineren einen festen Kuss auf seine Narbe drückte: „Und jetzt? Besser?“  
  
„J…Ja“, blinzelnd nickte der Schwarzhaarige, er wollte ihn nicht mit seiner Angst vertreiben: „Ich glau… glaube schon.“  
  
„Dann gehen wir spielen. Wirklich“, stolz nickte Draco sich selbst zu.  
  
Als er sich dieses Mal herumdrehte und Harry schnurstracks auf den Weg zum Spielplatz führte, schwieg er nicht, sondern fing an wie ein Wasserfall zu plappern: „Schnell, Harry. Bevor Vater mich findet. Er hat einen Freund hier. Da ist es langweilig, da bleibe ich nie. Das Mädchen da ist doof. Ich mag keine Mädchen. Die kann nicht mal zaubern. Du auch nicht. Du bist ein Muggel. Aber das ist ok. Du bist nicht doof. Malfoys wissen das. Vater sagt, Malfoys wissen fast alles. Deswegen muss ich so viel lernen. Jeden Tag! Das ist wichtig Harry. Das musst du auch machen. Sonst wird man kein guter Zauberer. Malfoys sind **immer ** gute Zauberer.“  
  
Selig lächelte Harry vor sich hin, seine Angst war noch da, aber nicht mehr viel davon. Jedes von Dracos Worten sog er wie ein Schwamm auf, er nickte immer wieder, versuchte sich alles einzuprägen, was der Größere von sich gab: „Zauberer?“  
  
„Zauberer haben Magie“, erklärte Draco in einem belehrenden Tonfall, den er sich von seinen Lehrern abgeschaut hatte: „Aber es gibt auch Hexen. Meine Mum ist eine. Eine Gute. Sie ist eine Black, weißt du? Nicht so gut wie ein Malfoy, aber auch gut. Ohne Magie ist es langweilig, verstehst du? Ich hab meinen Hauselfen die Kleidung rosa gezaubert.“  
  
Zufrieden kicherte der Blonde in sich hinein: „Wie ein Hufflepuff war das! Ein Hufflepuff, Harry! Keiner will ein Hufflepuff sein! Mum sagt, die kann man wie Fliegen an der Wand zerquetschen. Einfach flupp, sind sie platt. Echte Zauberer sind Slytherins. Die sind auch klüger als die Raben! Die meinen nur sie sind schlauer, aber in Wahrheit sind das die Slytherins. In meiner Familie gibt es nur Slytherins. Ich werde auch mal einer. Wenn du bei mir bleibst, wirst du auch einer, Harry. Große Zauberer gehen immer in dieses Haus.“  
  
„Onkel Vernon sagt, es gibt keine Zauberer“, brachte sich Harry nun schon entschieden motivierter in den Monolog des anderen ein.  
  
Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb Draco stehen, sodass Harry überrascht in ihn hineinlief. Ein brennender Blick traf ihn sogleich: „Ich bin ein Zauberer! Gibt es mich nicht?“  
  
„Ich…“, Harry versuchte sich zurückzuziehen, doch seine Hand wurde einfach nicht losgelassen: „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte nicht… Vernon sagt…“  
  
Der Malfoysprössling schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf: „Hör auf mich, Harry. Ich bin ein Zauberer.“  
  
„Dann…“, mit etwas mehr Mut blickte Harry in die grauen Augen: „Dann hast du auch Magie.“  
  
„Ja. Extra Gute. Ich bin ein Malfoy“, stolz griente ihn der Blonde an.  
  
„Wie geht die?“, neugierig biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe. Laut seinem Onkel waren Zauberer, oder alle die dachten Zauberer zu sein, Freaks, die nicht in diese Welt gehörten. Aber Draco war einer, also war es in Ordnung.  
  
„Zeig ich dir am Spielplatz“, noch ungeduldiger als vorher schon zerrte Draco den Kleineren hinterher. Er zog dieses Mal auch sein Lauf- sowie Sprechgeschwindigkeit. Harry hatte Mühe mitzuhalten wegen den viel zu weiten Hosen. Er ärgerte sich darüber, denn er musste so sehr auf seine Schritte aufpassen, dass er sich nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren konnte, was Draco ihm erzählte. Dabei wollte er doch mehr über Zauberer erfahren und Magie! Sein Onkel würde ihm das niemals erzählen. Vielleicht war es bei diesen Zauberern ja besser. Vielleicht würde ihn Draco mitnehmen, wenn er ganz brav war.  
  
Als sie den Spielplatz erreichten waren keine Erwachsenen in Sicht. Nur Dudley und seine Freunde, die das Klettergerüst besetzten. Draco war neben dem Sandkasten stehen geblieben, um sich die Lage erst einmal ganz genau anzusehen: „Wer ist dein Cousin?“  
  
„Der Große“, eingeschüchtert versteckte sich Harry hinter Draco. Seine Kleidung fühlte sich gut an, schön weich, während er seine Hände darin verkrallte und sein Gesicht darin vergrub. Er wollte wirklich keinen Ärger machen, doch er hörte bereits Dudley, wie er näher kam.  
  
Der pummelige, eher zu breit als zu groß geratene, Junge trampelte direkt auf die beiden zu, mit seinen Freunden im Rücken, einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Fordernd stemmte er die Hände in die breiten Hüften: „Wieso hast du den Freak dabei? Der darf nicht hier sein.“  
  
„Hab ich doch gesagt“, murmelte Harry mit vor Scham roten Wangen gegen Dracos Rücken. Er würde ihn bestimmt alleine lassen und mit Dudley spielen. Alle spielten immer mit Dudley.  
  
„Wieso bist du so doof?“, konterte Draco vollkommen unbeeindruckt, obwohl Dudley auch einen halben Kopf größer als er war: „Bist du zu oft auf deinen breiten Kopf gefallen?“  
  
„Du Kleiner….“, drohend hob Dudley schon die Hand, mit der er Draco schlagen wollte.  
  
„NEIN!“, schrie Harry plötzlich auf, wie ein Ertrinkender klammerte er sich noch an Dracos Hand. Aber er versteckte sich nun nicht mehr, sondern stand neben ihm. Seine Stimme war nicht sonderlich fest oder laut, doch die anderen Kinder konnten ihn verstehen, als er leise sagt: „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Dudley.“  
  
„Kuckt mal“, lachend deutete Dudley auf ihre verschränkten Händchen: „Die halten Händchen. Jungs halten keine Händchen!“  
  
Die anderen Kinder brachen in Gelächter aus. Sofort rissen sie wieder Witze auf Harrys Kosten, wegen seiner Kleidung, weil er so klein war, oder seiner Brille.  
Über Draco lachten sie nur, da er einen Freak an der Hand hielt.  
  
Beschämt senkte der kleine Schwarzhaarige den Kopf, ging einen halben Schritt zurück hinter Draco, bevor er sich verschreckt an ihn presste. Er hatte Angst, dass die anderen Kinder nun wieder mit Spielsachen auf ihn werfen würden.  
Sie durften Draco nicht wehtun, nicht wegen ihm. Aber dieser reagierte nicht, als Harry versuchte ihn an seinem Arm vom Spielplatz weg zu zerren.  
  
„Du bist _ wirklich _ doof, Duddy-Schwabbi“, anscheinend vollkommen entnervt seufzte Draco auf: „Deine Hand will auch niemand halten, weil du so doof bist.“  
  
Sofort stoppte das Gelächter, mit einem Schritt stand Dudley bedrohend vor dem kleineren Blonden, der scheinbar gelangweilt zu dem Größeren aufsah. Dudleys breites Gesicht war von Wut verzerrt, die kleinen Augen starrten wie von Sinnen in die grauen: „Halt die Klappe, du Freak!“  
  
„Nein“, mutig ging Draco ebenfalls einen Schritt auf den anderen zu, streckte sich, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten: „Halt selber die Klappe, Duddy-Schwabbi.“  
  
Einen Moment lang hatte es Harrys Cousin die Sprache verschlagen, diesen Moment nutzte Draco, um ihn mit zwei Fingern auf die Brust zu tippen. Erschrocken stolperte Dudley zurück, direkt in ein Mädchen hinein, was daraufhin auf den erdigen Boden fiel.  
  
„Oh“, gespielt mitleidig schüttelte Draco seinen blonden Schopf: „Der doofe Duddy-Schwabbi hat doch keine Angst, oder? Vor einem Freak? Vielleicht hab ich dich ja angesteckt! Schau schnell nach Duddy-Schwabbi, bist du auch schon ein Freak?“  
  
„GAR NICHT!“, brüllte Dudley ganz nach dem Vorbild seines Vaters: „Ihr…. Ihr seid die Freaks! Ich… ich hab keine Angst! Ich bin nicht doof!“  
  
Nachdenklich wiegte Draco den Kopf hin und her: „Hmmm…. doch bist du.“  
  
Wutentbrannt rannte Dudley auf den Blonden zu, was Harry nur dazu brachte, sich enger an seinen Beschützer zu drücken. Dudley war immer noch größer als sie, außerdem hatte er so viele Freunde, die ihm halfen.  
  
Der Malfoy blieb jedoch ganz ruhig, er streckte lediglich seine freie Hand aus und zog angestrengt seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Harry spürte eine Wärme um sie herum, die sich von Dracos Hand aus ausbreitete und dann ganz plötzlich direkt auf Dudleys Kopf zuflog. Seine braunen kurz geschorenen Haare leuchteten einen Moment lang auf, ehe sie plötzlich verschwanden, nur um einen Herzschlag später mit feuerroten Ameisen ersetzt zu werden. Sprachlos starrte Harry seinen Cousin einen Moment lang an, dann lachte er plötzlich. Seine Stimme war ganz rau, da er es nicht gewohnt war zu lachen. Doch der kleine Körper schüttelte sich schon nach ein paar Sekunden vor Gelächter. Dudley hatte keine Haare mehr! Das war das Schönste, was ihm je passiert war!  
  
Kreischend warf sich sein Cousin auf den Boden. Er wand sich und versuchte die Insekten von seinem bleichen, kahlen Schädel zu vertreiben. Seine Freunde starrten ihn geschockt an, niemand half ihm.  
Sie standen nur da, starrten ihn an, da sie zu verschreckt waren sich zu bewegen. Alle fürchteten sich davor auch von dem bösen Blonden verhext zu werden.  
  
Draco lachte nicht, er blickte einzeln zu jedem von Dudleys Freunden: „Ihr mögt Duddy-Schwabbi. Ihr seid doof. Also geht ihr jetzt. Ich will mit Harry spielen.“  
  
Das ließen die Kinder sich nicht zwei Mal sagen, ohne auf den winselnden Jungen auf dem Boden zu achten, rannten sie los. Zwischen dem Klettergerüst hindurch, über einen schmalen Weg, direkt in die Büsche des großen Parks hinein. Vielleicht dachten sie ja dort vor dem Malfoy in Sicherheit zu sein. Waren sie auch, schließlich wollte er mit Harry spielen und sie würden gemeinsam auf dem Spielplatz bleiben. Nur sie ganz allein.  
  
„Du gehst auch Duddy-Schwabbi“, erklärte Draco dem mittlerweile weinenden Jungen vor ihnen. Denn die Ameisen wollten einfach nicht von seinem Kopf verschwinden, sie bissen ihn immer wieder und hatten jetzt schon Rötungen auf dem kahlen Schädel verursacht: „Oder soll ich dir Mäuse in die Hose machen?“  
  
Angsterfüllt schrie Dudley bei der Vorstellung auf. Weinend versuchte er aufzustehen, fiel aber ein paar Mal, weil ihm immer wieder eine Ameise ins Auge krabbelte und er dabei erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Er atmete schwer, weil er verbissen die Lippen zusammenpresste, um die Insekten davon abzuhalten, auch da hinein zu klettern. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte seine Masse an Körpergewicht aufzurichten, rannte er wie von Tante Magdas Hund gehetzt davon, direkt ins Gebüsch, ganz nach dem Vorbild seiner Freunde.  
  
Sobald Dudley im Dickicht verschwunden war, kicherte Draco schadenfroh in sich hinein: „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie man Mäuse in die Hose macht!“  
  
Glücklich lächelnd sah Harry zu dem Blonden hinauf. Noch nie hatte sich jemand gegen Dudley gewehrt. Besonders nicht für Harry, aber Draco hatte es getan. Ganz allein für ihn. Einfach so, weil er mit ihm spielen wollte. Außerdem hatte er nicht geweint, als Dudley ihn einen Freak nannte. Vielleicht war es dann gar nicht so schlimm einer zu sein? Vielleicht dachte nur Dudley es wäre doof, obwohl er selbst ja der Doofe war.  
  
Neugierig beobachteten die grünen Augen den anderen dabei, wie er lachte: „War das Magie?“  
  
„Malfoy Magie. Die Beste!“, siegestrunken grinste ihn Draco an: „Spielen wir jetzt?“  
  
„Au ja!“, lachend rannte Harry vor. Nun war er es, der den anderen hinter sich herzog. Denn er wusste gar nicht, womit er dieses Glück verdient hatte. Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass er es nie wieder loslassen wollte.  
  
Die zwei Kleinen tollten vollkommen überdreht über den leergefegten Spielplatz. Auf dem Klettergerüst war Harry der Erste der oben war, half seinem Freund aber dann selbst bis zum höchsten Punkt zu kommen. Er zeigte ihm sogar, wie man schneller klettern konnte. Schließlich konnte Harry auf alles klettern, da er schon so oft vor Magdas Hund auf einen Baum hatte flüchten müssen. Aber auf dem Klettergerüst war das nicht mehr wichtig, nicht wenn Draco sich lachend an das Reck hängte und sich erfolglos versuchte daran mit der Kraft seiner Arme hochzuziehen.  
  
Im Sandkasten versuchten sie eine Burg zu bauen, weil Draco dem Kleineren von seinem Haus erzählte, das – so schwor er- so groß wie eine Burg war. Viel Erfolg hatten sie zunächst nicht, immer wieder fiel der Sand in sich zusammen, bis Draco seine Magie richtig dafür benutzen konnte, ihre kleinen Sandhäufchen zusammenzuhalten. Die Burg ging über die Hälfte des gesamten Sandkastens, sodass Harry schwer beeindruckt von der Größe von Dracos Haus war. Das musste riesig sein. Viel größer, als der kleine Schrank, in dem er wohnte. Als Harry seinem Freund davon erzählte, erklärte er ihm, dass nicht nur Dudley doof war, sondern auch seine Tante genauso wie sein Onkel und Harry glaubte ihm.  
  
Schlussendlich landeten die Jungen bei den Schaukeln. Da Dracos Beine länger waren, gewann er weitaus schneller an Höhe, als Harry es konnte. Doch als dieser gar zu wenig Höhe hatte, sodass der Blonde ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Sprang dieser einfach von der Schaukel. Erschrocken schrie Harry daraufhin auf, aber Draco hatte sich nichts getan. Er grinste ihn nur frech an, bevor er hinter ihn trat und ihn anschubste, damit der Schwarzhaarige irgendwann genauso hoch schaukeln konnte, wie sein blondes Vorbild.  
  
Ein plötzliches Knacken ließ Harry überrascht zusammenzucken, nur Draco schien das nicht zu stören, er schubste ihn einfach weiter.  
  
_„Draco!“_  
  
Nun stoppte der Blonde doch und Harry drehte sich alarmiert um. Draco stand nicht mehr hinter ihm, sondern war von einer schönen ebenso blonden Frau auf den Arm genommen worden. Panisch fing der Schwarzhaarige an zu zappeln, wodurch er mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Boden fiel. Er ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in seinem Gesicht einfach, anstatt dessen kroch er hastig unter der schwingenden Schaukel hinweg auf die Frau zu, sie durfte ihm seinen Draco nicht wegnehmen!  
  
„Wieso musst du denn immer hier davonlaufen? In einer Muggelgegend? Du weißt doch, welche Sorgen ich mir da mache“, ihre Stimme war vorwurfsvoll, doch gleichzeitig strich Narcissa ihrem Sohn sanft über den weißblonden Schopf.  
  
Weinend prallte Harry mit dem Gesicht voran gegen das Bein von Dracos Mutter. Dadurch verrutschte seine Brille, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Bittend zerrte er an dem Rock ihres teuren Kleides: „ **Draco!** Drayycoooh!“  
  
„Huch?“, überrascht blinzelte Narcissa das weinende Kind zu ihren Füßen an, ehe sie in die Hocke ging, um mit dem Kleinen auf Augenhöhe zu sein: „Wer ist denn dein neuer Freund? Wieso weinst du denn, mein Kleiner?“  
  
Ihr Sohn schien zu verstehen, weswegen Harry weinte. Also wand er sich so lange in den Armen seiner Mutter, bis sie ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück auf den Boden ließ. Dort flog ihm sofort der Schwarzhaarige in die Arme. Besitzergreifend schlang auch Draco seine Arme um den Gleichaltrigen: „Das ist Harry, Mum. Ich behalte ihn.“  
  
Amüsiert lachte Narcissa auf: „Das ist keine Eule, Liebling. Harry hat sicher eine Familie, wir können ihn nicht einfach so mitnehmen.“  
  
„Harry hat keine Eltern!“, begehrte Draco auf: „Seine Familie ist doof! Die sind alle gemein. Ich behalte ihn!“  
  
„Draco, wir können nicht…“  
  
Narcissa stoppte überrascht, als der kleine Schwarzhaarige sich in den Armen ihres Sohnes zu ihr umdrehte. Die grünen Augen schienen auf doppelte Größe angewachsen zu sein, während die Tränen ungehalten an seinen Wangen entlang strömten: „Bitte! Nimm Draco nicht mit! Sonst hat mich keiner lieb! Bitte! Draco darf nicht gehen!“  
  
Nachdenklich betrachteten die blauen Augen der Frau ihn, sofort bemerkte sie die zu große Kleidung, wie schmal der Junge war, beinahe schon abgemagert. Doch das war nicht das Schockierende, was sie an dem Jungen entdeckte. Unter seinem strubbeligen schwarzen Haar konnte sie ganz deutlich die blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn entdecken. Konzentriert atmete sie ein: „Sag mir, Kleiner. Du bist nicht etwa Harry Potter?“  
  
„Do…doch der bin ich“, zitternd hielt sich Harry an Dracos schützenden Armen fest.  
  
„Mum wir dürfen Harry nicht hier lassen! Harry ist jetzt meins!“, forderte ihr Sohn stur.  
  
„Ja, das ist schön, Draco, nur..“, offensichtlich hatte Narcissa ihrem Sohn nicht richtig zugehört, ihr Blick hing immer noch an der Narbe: „Du lebst bei Muggeln …. Harry, hast du je einen Albus Dumbledore getroffen? Ein großer Mann, in bunten Roben und einer Brille, die aussieht, als ob man sie in der Hälfte durchgeschnitten hätte?“  
  
„Nein, hab ich nicht“, eingeschüchtert presste sich Harry an den Blonden. Diese Frau durfte ihm Draco nicht wegnehmen. Nicht jetzt, da er endlich einen Freund hatte.  
  
„Das…“, sie runzelte die Stirn, sah sich noch einmal den jämmerlichen Zustand des Kindes vor ihr an, ehe sie ihn aufmunternd anlächelte: „Nun gut, dann nehmen wir dich erst Mal mit. Lucius wird schon wissen, was zu tun ist.“  
  
Vollkommen entgeistert starrte Harry die Frau vor sich an. Sie nahmen ihn mit? **Ihn**? Weg von den Dursleys? Das musste ein Traum sein!  
  
„Siehst du Harry?“, ermutigend drückte Draco den Kleineren enger an sich: „Du bist meins.“  
  
„Draco“, tadelte ihn Narcissa ermahnend: „Harry ist kein Gegenstand.“  
  
„Is ok“, murmelte Harry mit heiserer Stimme, ehe er sich umdrehte und ganz nah an den Blonden kuschelte: „Bin gern deins.“


End file.
